The present invention relates to a fastening element for elevator guide rails, to a method of production thereof and to a method of mounting thereof.
Elevators with cars are moved in a shaft along guide rails.
Known sound-damping and vibration-damping fastening elements for guide rails are usually rubber buffers vulcanized in place between two metal plates, wherein the metal plates are provided with threaded pins or threaded holes according to the respective need. These fastening elements are a base of the guide rails. In order to enable a serial, displaceable mounting of several apparatus or components there has become known, in a development of these fastening elements, an anchor rail which is connected with a metallic support profile member by means of a rubber cushion which is vulcanized on.
The mode of construction of these commercially available fastening elements has the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive with respect to material and manufacture.
The requirement for sound insulation in modern dwellings requires that, for example, essential parts of the elevator installation, such as guide rails, doors, regulators, etc., are to be fastened in a sound-damping and vibration-damping manner, wherein for reasons of safety these components in the case of a fire should change their position only insubstantially. However, the known fastening elements mentioned in the foregoing cannot fulfil, or can only partly fulfil, this requirement.
Swiss Patent Specification CH 618779 discloses a sound-damping and vibration-damping fastening element, particularly for high-rise construction.
In this fastening element an anchor rail is connected by means of a damping medium with a support rail. So that, in the case of fire, the components fastened on the anchor rail cannot substantially change their position, the anchor rail is arranged within the support rail, which has a C-shaped cross-section, wherein the profile slots of the two rails are disposed opposite one another and the support rail is filled with the damping medium up to the height of the profile slot of the anchor rail. Provided in the space between the profile slots is a safety plate which is screw-connected with the anchor rail by means of a fastening bolt, which carries the components, and a nut. In order to avoid transmission of vibration between the anchor rail and the support rail, a play is provided between the safety plate and the inner surfaces, which are directly adjacent thereto, of the support rail.
The above-described fastening element exhibits disadvantages.
The fastening element described in the Patent Specification CH 618779 is restricted to an element which is fixed in place with mortar or concrete, thus integrated in a support element. Subsequent fitting of a fastening which is present is not possible. There is thus at the construction a component which has to be provided or prepared at an appropriate early stage. It can be fastened (for example, screwed) to an existing support element only with considerable effort.
The safety plate described in the Patent Specification CH 618779 also has disadvantages. Since a play is present between the support rail and the safety plate, the risk exists, in the case of action of a force seeking to compensate for this play, but unable to act against a damping medium, that the damping medium can detach from the support rail and the anchor rail and thus the component was destroyed or made functionally incapable. In essence, the solution described according to the Patent Specification CH 618779 can absorb only forces which compress the damping medium, but do not load it in tension or shear. Since the profile cross-section of a commercially usual anchor rail is limited and of relatively small area, the profile length has to be executed to be correspondingly long so that relatively high forces can be transmitted. According to this solution, for example, the profile length cannot be reduced to a minimum over the profile height.